If I Must Suffer Like This
by Sky Sea
Summary: Kehidupan seorang gay bernama Cho Kyuhyun berubah ketika seorang gadis bernama Lee Sungmin masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah seluruh dunianya/"Kenapa.. kau.. disini?"/ "Aku merindukanmu.. Minnie-ku"/WARNING GENDER SWITCH!/Uke!Kyu/KYUMIN/SlightChangKyu/WonKyu/NO BASH/NO SIDER/CHAPT 6 is UP!/
1. Chapter 1

Author Pov

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat tampak sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali lengkungan senyum tergambar di wajah tampannya. Sambil berjalan, ia sesekali menghirup aroma bouquet bunga mawar merah yang ia bawa untuk kekasihnya.

"Ah! Tuan! Anda kemari sepagi ini? Tumben sekali?" sapa seorang pria tengah baya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah pemuda itu ketika mereka berpapasan.

Pemuda yang tengah disapa itu tersenyum ringan kea rah si pria dewasa

"ahh.. ne Tuan Jung.. aku hari ini akan sedikit sibuk,, jadi aku tidak bisa kemari siang ini, maka dari itu aku dating berkunjung sepagi ini" jawabnya ramah

"ckckck.. pacarmu tidak akan merajuk kau tahu?" kekeh pria itu

Si muda ikut terkekeh geli mendengar godaan si tua sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia menatap si tua sambil tersenyum dengan mimik yang di buat sekecewa mungkin

"Ahh, sayangnya dia itu amat sangat perajuk.." guraunya dan mereka pun tertawa bersama

"baiklah, aku kedalam dulu, aku akan menyapanya dan pergi kekantor" ucap pemuda itu sambil melangkah meninggalkan si tua.

"ahh.. kasihan sekali pemuda itu.." gumam si pria tengah baya itu sambil tersenyum prihatin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyapu halaman.

Pemuda berkulit pucat tadi melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan sambil tersenyum ringan sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah bingkai foto yang memasang foto seorang gadis manis dengan senyum yang sangat cantik. Pemuda itu memandangi foto tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Setetes butiran bening meluncur begitu saja dari krystal gelapnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun dengan senyum pahitnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus airmatanya sambil meletakkan bungan di nakas dekat bingkai foto itu.

"aku.. merindukanmu.." bisiknya parau. Sarat akan kerinduan di dalamnya

**To Be Continued…**

Hello there! ^.^

saya author baru disini, ini FF saya yang pertama saya publish di FFN

apakah FF saya ini pantas untuk di lanjut?

give me review? kritik? saran? Gomawoyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**[FlashBack On]**

-Kyuhyun Pov-

Aku berlari sepanjang koridor sambil merapikan dasiku. Sesekali kulirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 07.10 AM. Shit! Aku pasti terlambat kelas pertama dan guru gembul itu akan merecokiku sampai pergantian kelas.

"Bagus Shim! Ini semua gara – gara kau!" makiku dalam hati

Aku berdiri mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan mental. Kalau – kalau guru Fisika ini mencecarku habis – habisan.

Kubuka pintu perlahan dan VOILA! Guru jelek itu sudah menatapku dengan matanya yang sipit. Ugh! Aku tidak suka caranya menatapku.

"hee.. selamat pagi sonsaengnim.." sapaku sambil menunjukkan senyum atau cengiran?

"ini sudah ke-5 kalinya Cho Kyuhyun! Apalagi kali ini? Kucing ibumu berselingkuh dengan kucing tetangga?" dengus guruku yang sontak mengundang tawa teman – teman sekelas

Great! Another anoying day! Kuangkat wajahku malas – malasan dan seketika itu mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang foxy bening yang menatapku dengan polosnya. Kesan pertama? Matanya indah. Sangat indah.

"Jadi kau mau tetap disana menjadi patung selamat dating, atau kembali ketempatmu dan membiarkan aku kembali mengajar tuan Cho?" Tanya Han Sonsaengnim padaku yang berhasil menarikku ke alam nyata, well, aku melamun tadi.

Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai ucapan Terima Kasih dan berjalan kikuk ke arah bangkuku sendiri.

"baiklah, sekarang kita mulai perkenalannya.. silakan" ucap Han Sonsaengnim sambil member senyum ramah pada gadis bermata indah tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo,, Namaku Lee Sungmin, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Minnie" Ucap gadis bermata indah tadi sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menebar senyum untuk semua orang.

Baiklah, kesan kedua, dia cantik dan ramah. Mungkin?

Tapi kalian jangan salah paham dulu.. aku tidak jatuh cinta dengannya.. oh, mari kuperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, Murid kelas 3 SMA di Param High School, aku tampan, dan pandai, aku juga kaya, dan, digilai semua yeoja, aku tahu itu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja manapun. Cinta pertama yang tak terlupakan? Jangan konyol, aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja, karena aku seorang gay.

[ Back to Author Pov ]

Sungmin berjalan menuju perpustakaan sesekali matanya mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru sekolah barunya ini. Sesekali bibirnya ter-pout lucu karena bosan

"ahh, tidak menyenangkan.. aku tidak punya teman untuk bicara.." keluhnya

Sesampai di depan perpustakaan, tangannya terulur hendak meraih handle pintu saat pintu tergerak di buka dari dalam.

"uh? Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Sungmin-ssi?

Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin ramah mengingat Kyuhyun adalah teman sekelasnya

"Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti akan menyiram tanaman?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah –jangan ganggu aku-

Sungmin mendelik kesal, ada apa dengan namja di depannya ini?

"Hey! Aku kan bertanya baik-baaik" protes Sungmin

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Awas! Kau menghalangi jalanku pendek!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus

Bukannya menghindar Sungmin justru menatap penuh minat ke arah buku – buku yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka Sherlock Holmes juga?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar riang

"Ck! Apa pedulimu?! Pergi sana!" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong bahu Sungmin dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"HEY! Aku juga suka Sherlock Holmes!" seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar meski ia tahu Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

Kutekan tombol – tombol di ponselku mencari sebuah kontak, saat nama yang kucari telah kutemukan, ku tekan tombol telepon untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut. Tak berapa lama, orang di seberang sudah menjawab panggilanku

"_Hai Sayang.. aku sudah menunggumu" _

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne" ucapku sambil memutuskan sambungan di telepon.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolahku yang sudah sepi, kulihat sebuah mobil putih terparkir manis dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang bersender pada body mobilnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat "kekasihku" melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Lama?" tanyaku padanya

"Tidak, aku juga baru selesai kuliah" jawabnya sambil mengecup sekilas bibirku

Kekasihku ini adalah seorang pemuda yang yah,, tampan, tinggi, kharimatik, iya.. dia setahun lebih tua dariku, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan managemen, Shim Changmin namanya.

Yeah, aku dan dia adalah pasangan gay, aku sudah bilang bukan sejak awal? Dan aku sangat mencintai namja ini.

-Still Kyuhyun Pov-

Malam ini seperti biasa, aku akan pergi bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Bar khusus Gay, tapi disini, aku harus berdandan sebagai perempuan. Ahh, entah apa maunya bosku ini yang penting aku mendapat uang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan sambil memperbaiki letak wig sialan ini. Jika saja gaji di bar itu tidak besar, aku tidak akan mau seperti ini.

Sambil memperbaiki letak wigku, tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh

"AW!" pekiknya kesakitan. Mungkin karena bokongnya menghantam trotoar

"Ah! Mian! Gwaenchana?" tanyaku cemas.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, gadis itu menatap tanganku sebentar sebelum ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Kyu..hyun-ssi?" gumamnya sambil mengerjapkan heran kedua mata bulat

Shit!

" kau kenapa berpakaian seperti.. err.. perempuan?" tanyanya lagi

"a.. aku bukan Kyuhyun nona.. a.. aku Juhyun.. iyaa.." jawabku kikuk.

"ani.. ani.." dia menggelengkan kepalanya "kau ingat aku bukan? Aku Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin, dan aku yakin kau Kyuhyun. Aku tahu bentuk mata dan tulang hidungmu, juga tahi lalat di bawah mata kananmu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"mengaku saja, ingatanku sangat tajam, sekali melihat pun aku akan ingat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Apa kau seorang.. Transgender?" tanyanya langsung

Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

bagaimana sama part ini? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya u,u saya masih baru jadi mohon mimbingannya -bow-

ohh iya, saya juga mau menjawab pertanyaan reviewers :D meskipun cuma 5, it's oke ^^

**R : Lanjut . Tpi jgn trlalu brat ne k0nfliknya. Yg sweet2 aja ne. Fighting**

A : Gomawo sudah baca ff abalku ^^ insyaAllah inspirasinya bagus kok hehe~

**R : jujur yah pas pertama kali baca ko jd ceritanya kya g jelas gtu yah, coba klu di chap 1 tuh buat aj sinopsisnya dlu gtu. Ru nanti ceritanya yg panjang gtu. smngt yah buat lanjutin, maaf klu ad kta ygg menyakitkan dan terimakasih**

A : mian klo awalnya gk jelas, ini alurnya maju-mundur/? sih.. ini udah ada next chapt, mind to review ya? biar tahu kurangnya, anyway, ThanKyu kritik dan sarannya ^^

**R : Itu siapa ya kyu,won,ato chang?ini prolog ato udh msuk cerita?alangkah baik'a bila cast'a di knalin dulu..**

A : ini masih prolog kok :D belum masuk cerita, nanti castnya bakal di kenalin satu2 sambil jalannya cerita ^^

**R : Wajib kilat.**

A : Iya ini udah lanjut dan kilat kok hehe,, makasih udah review ^^

next, mind to review again? :D  
semoga ff-ku masih layak ne hehe gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"_a.. aku bukan Kyuhyun nona.. a.. aku Juhyun.. iyaa.." jawabku kikuk. _

"_ani.. ani.." dia menggelengkan kepalanya "kau ingat aku bukan? Aku Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin, dan aku yakin kau Kyuhyun. Aku tahu bentuk mata dan tulang hidungmu, juga tahi lalat di bawah mata kananmu" jelasnya panjang lebar._

"_mengaku saja, ingatanku sangat tajam, sekali melihat pun aku akan ingat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga._

"_Lalu.. kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Apa kau seorang.. Transgender?" tanyanya langsung_

_Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I Must Suffer Like This**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Shim Changmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**[ WARNING! SEMI M FOR THIS CHAPT]**

-Kyuhyun Pov-

Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar di bar hari ini. Sungmin mengikutiku untuk memastikan apakah aku ini Kyuhyun atau bukan. Hey! Tentu saja aku Kyuhyun, maksudku, aku tidak akan mengaku padanya dengan pakaian seperti ini, wig cokelat sepinggang, make up di wajah, oh ayolah.. meskipun aku seorang gay dan di posisi _bottom _aku tetap memiliki prideku sebagai laki –laki. Sesekali kulirik Sungmin yang sedang duduk di counter bar sambil mengamatiku dengan mata bulatnya. Mata indah yang mengerikan bagiku untuk saat ini, karena sorot mata itu seperti mengintimidasi keberadaanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat kearah counter bar untuk mengambil pesanan dan memberikan beberapa lembar bon yang sudah di bayar. Ekor mataku menangkap Sungmin yang sedang menatapku penuh selidik atau tatapan polos? Entahlah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sopan.

"Kyuhyun.. " jawabnya lirih

Aku mendesah jengah. Gadis ini kenapa sih sebenarnya? Bukannya pulang malah mengekoriku kemari dan selalu berkata hal yang sama "Kyuhyun"

"Nona, sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku bukan Kyuhyun, mungkin kami hanya mirip" jelasku mencoba menyakinkannya.

Sungmin menatapku dengan raut wajah yang tampak kebingungan. Oh Tuhan, semoga dia percaya.

"Bisa kulihat tanda pengenalmu?" tanyanya

WHAT THE~!

"tanda pengenal?" tanyaku gugup,"u-untuk apa?"

"Hanya memastikan" sergahnya singkat

Well, Cho you're over now!

"a-aku tidak akan memberikannya pada orang asing" jawabku sambil melangkah menghindari gadis ini.

Oh Tuhanku. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

-Kyuhyun Pov End-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.15 dini hari, Bar itu sudah sepi pengunjung dan hendak di bersihkan. Suasana yang sepi tidak menyurutkan niat Sungmin untuk pulang atau menyingkir dari tempat itu. Gadis itu tetap duduk manis seperti di awal ia menjejakkan kakinya ditempat ini.

Kyuhyun duduk di pojok ruangan mengamati Sungmin yang tidak mau keluar dari bar itu sama sekali, padahal tadi Minho sudah mengusirnya dengan halus.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ia melirik arlojinya sesekali

"Changmin akan menghabisiku kalau aku berdandan seperti ini" ucapnya putus asa

Tak berapa lama seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata melingkarkan kedua lengan kokohnya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hai manis, sendirian hmm?" bisiknya seduktif

"Mati aku!" batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh ke samping, memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk sang kekasih

"e-eh.. c-changminnie.."

"waeyo manis? Kau gugup?" ucap Changmin disertai kecupan di pipi chubby Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya sesekali kearah Sungmin yang tampak sedang berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu karena menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Dear?" Panggil Changmin sedikit keras karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun

"Y-ya?" jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"Ada apa? Melamun hm?" Tanya Changmin sambil berganti posisi. Dia beralih duduk di sofa sambil memangku Kyuhyun. Oh, sepertinya Changmin tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin.

"T-tidak.. akhhh!" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika Changmin menyesap perpotongan lehernya

"Dear.. Jadilah anak baik malam ini.." Bisik Changmin sambil mengulum daun telinga Kyuhyun

"uuhh.. t-tidak disinihh.. c-chwanghh.." sengal Kyuhyun ketika Changmin terus merangsang daun telinganya.

Bukannya berhenti tangan Changmin justru beralih mengusap nipple Kyuhyun dari luar pakaian minimnya. Kyuhyun makin mengerat kemeja depan Changmin ketika merasakan gairahnya makin tersulut karena kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

Bibir Changmin bergerak mencari bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun dan melumatnya lembut. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap nipple Kyuhyun beralih mengusap seduktif tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"umhhh.. " satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun saat Changmin mengelus perutnya dari dalam kemeja yang ia pakai.

Kyuhyun menjenjangkan lehernya saat Changmin mulai turun mencumbui lehernya, matanya setengah terbuka mencari sosok gadis mungil yang daritadi memata-matainya menurut Kyuhyun.

Seketika mata Kyuhyun mengerjap heran. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesegala penjuru mencari Sungmin

"Kemana anak itu?" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit memekik kaget ketika tubuhnya sedikit terbanting tidur telentang di sofa dengan Changmin yang menindihnya

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat kedua krystal gelap Changmin sudah tertutup oleh nafsu

"Jadilah anak yang baik, dan aku janji tak akan bermain lama.. hmm?" seringai mesum tercetak jelas di wajah Changmin

"Habislah kau Cho!" umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia hanya berharap semoga besok dia bisa berjalan dengan benar.

[Keesokan Harinya]

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok sambil memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Sesekali tangan kirinya mengelus bokongnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sial kau Shim! Apanya yang tidak bermain lama? Ck! Dia benar2 meremukan tubuhku" keluh Kyuhyun nelangsa. Semalam Changmin "bermain" dengannya hingga pukul 3 Pagi. Sialnya Changmin tidak memberinya waktu istirahat barang satu menit pun, dan pagi ini Changmin sudah menggodanya dengan senyum nakal dan hal itu makin membuat Kyuhyun berada dalam mood yang benar – benar buruk.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tertatih ke kelasnya sambil terus mengumpat dan berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan pada "Seme"nya itu tanpa sadar seorang gadis yang sedang berlari sambil mengembang senyum ceria kea rah kyuhyun

"KYU!" pekik gadis itu sambil memasang senyum lebarnya

"YAK! APA MAUMU?!" sentak Kyuhyun sambil melotot kesal kearah gadis itu

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu" jawab gadis itu ringan

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil memejamkan kedua obsidian kelamnya erat menahan emosi. Gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan untuk Kyuhyun

"Sungmin-ssi.. aku tidak butuh ucapan selamat pagi dari siapapun itu! Menyingkarlah, kau membuat mataku sakit!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan mata terpicing

Semantara pelaku penubrukan tadi –Lee Sungmin- sama sekali tidak menyingkir dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan malah sibuk memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu dari atas hingga ke bawah

"Kau sakit perut?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata bulat beningnya

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa ikut campur sekali sih?" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh

"Mau aku bantu berjalan? Kemarikan tanganmu" Tawar Sungmin sambil mencoba meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun, tapi secepat itu pula Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!" desis Kyuhyun geram.

Siapapun yang berdiri disana merasakan bahwa aura Cho Kyuhyun sungguh tidak bersahabat, tapi yeoja kelinci di depannya justru seakan kebal pada aura gelap milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menjauh dari Sungmin. Ingin rasanya ia berjalan lebih cepat bahkan berlari, tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang buruk benar-benar memperlambat langkahnya dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terus mengumpat dalam hatinya

"Nona BAR! Ayo aku antar ke UKS! Hey! Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan bisik – bisik siswa di dekatnya

Mendengar panggilan itu Kyuhyun segera melotot horror, ia melirik Sungmin dari balik bahu kokohnya dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi sekali lagi itu tak akan mempan Pada Lee Sungmin

"Nona Cchhmmpphh!" Suara Sungmin tertahan di bibirnya kala Kyuhyun menyeretnya menjauh dari murid –murid disana yang sudah mulai melakukan bisik –bisik mengenai perkataan Sungmin dan wajah Kyuhyun yang merah padam antara menahan malu dan marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin memasuki gudang bekas peralatan olahraga sambil tetap membekap mulut gadis mungil itu. Sungmin sempat meronta beberapa kali tapi Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan rontaan Sungmin yang minta di lepaskan.

Kyuhyun mendorong kasar pintu gudang tua itu dengan kasar sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menendang kasar pintu tak bersalah itu untuk menutup setelah ia dan Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya.

Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh mungil Sungmin sampai punggung itu menghantam kasar dinding di dekatnya.

"Ack!" pekik Sungmin merasakan nyeri di punggungnya  
Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memenjarakan tubuh mungil Sungmin di antara kedua lengan kokohnya

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu menahan emosi, dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa maumu?" desis Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya dia menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam – dalam sebelum ia menjawab

" Jadilah temanku.." Pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar permintaan Sungmin

"Huh? Kau bilang apa? Teman? Aku?" Ulang Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk antusias

"Maukah? Maukah?" Tanya Sungmin girang

Kyuhyun menatap gadis di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan aneh. Selama ini tidak yang mau berteman dengannya saat mereka tahu Kyuhyun merupakan namja dengan Orientasi Sexual yang salah. Menyukai sesama namja. Bahkan orang tuanya menyuruhnya pindah dari rumah dengan alasan menyuruh Kyuhyun mandiri. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang normal, awalnya dia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Seohyun, tapi hubungan itu berakhir karena Seohyun memergoki Kyuhyun sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan kakak Kandungnya, Cho Siwon.

[Flasback]

Kyuhyun duduk meringkuk di sudut ranjang king size itu dengan linangan airmata di pipi putihnya, persetan dengan norma yang mengajarkan laki – laki tidak boleh menangis. Pasalnya sakit yang dia rasakan ditubuhnya benar – benar membuatnya takut.

"Kemarilah babyKyu, jangan seperti itu.." Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah sang kakak sambil merangkak mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin menggigil ketakutan

"H-Hyung.. jangan hyuung.. A-aku bukan gay sepertimu.." ucap Kyuhyun di sela isakannya

Sang kakak –Cho Siwon- meraih pergelangan kaki kiri Kyuhyun dan meraup kasar bibir adiknya itu. Kyuhyun jijik! Dia meronta bahkan berusaha menendang Hyungnya. Cukup sekali Hyung kandungnya itu menyetubuhinya. Dia tidak mau seperti ini lagi, dia normal dan dia memiliki Seohyun.

CLANG!

Suara besi beradu besi terdengar nyaring di tiap sudut kamar itu, Kyuhyun mendongak melirik pergelangan tangannya yang di borgol dengan tralis ranjang

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. Ia menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan horror

"h..hyung.. jangan hyuung.. aku mohon jangan begini hyungg.." Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Dia takut, sangat takut.

"ssstt.. nikmati saja kesayanganku.." desis Siwon. Kedua matanya sudah menggelap tertutup nafsu. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia menarik turun celana piyama serta celana dalamnya denga kasar dan meraup kejantanan Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya seperti orang yang tengah kelaparan.

"aahh! Aaa.. hh..hyung.. tolong hyunghh.. ackk!" Kyuhyun megap – megap menerima rangsangan Siwon di genitalnya. Kyuhyun meraung memohon ampun pada Hyungnya agar di lepaskan tapi nyatanya Siwon makin beringas mengulum dan menghisap – hisap genital adiknya itu.

" To..longhh.. awhhh.. hhyunghh,, sshh.. hiks.. hyunghh" Kyuhyun mendesah lirik di antara isak tangisnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia klimaks dan cairan putih kental itu di telan habis oleh hyungnya namun siwon tak pernah berhenti mempermainkan genitalnya

Satu desahan mengiringi klimaks Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya benar –benar lemas dan sakit. Ia masih terisak saat cairan putih itu masih merembes kuat dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Manis baby.. Sangat manis.. sepertimu.." Ucap Siwon ringan tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun terisak sambil memejamkan matanya. Kristal bening menganak diekor matanya. Kemarin gadisnya, Seohyun memutuskan mereka karena mengira Kyuhyun adalah Seorang gay, dan Hyungnya ini berkali – kali menyetubuhinya seperti ini. Tuhan tak adil padanya.

Siwon mengemut dua jarinya dan mengoleskannya di opening hole Kyuhyun.

"Baby, tahan oke?" Rayu Siwon disertai kecupan di pipi Chubby Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak merespon, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat saat Hyungnya itu melesakkan kejantanannya di hole sempit Kyuhyun. Ia terisak hebat karena merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia jijik, sakit hati dan kecewa.

[Flasback End]

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Sungmin menepuk pelan pipinya

"uh? Huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun linglung

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"apanya?"

"Jadi temanku?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Tidak" Jawab Kyuhyun final.

Ia melepaskan kedua lengannya dari posisi mengurung tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ia berbalik hendak keluar, namun sampai tangannya meraih knop pintu. Sungmin memekik kesal

"Baik! Tidak usah jadi temanku dan kau akan lihat siapa kau Nona Juhyun!" Serunya

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar pekikan Sungmin, ia berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan mata memicing

"Kau tak akan berani!" desisnya

"Geure! Kau yang menantangku!" Sungmin berjalan angkuh melewati Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin akan berjalan keluar, Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dengan Panik

"Baik! Aku turuti semua permintaanmu asal jangan katakana pada siapapun soal itu" Ucapnya

Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"Apapun?" tanyanya lagi

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mendesah pasrah

"Berikan aku 10 permintaan" Ucap Sungmin semangat

Kyuhyun seketika melotot lebar

"What?! 10? Kau gila atau apa? Di dongeng saja hanya 3 kenapa kau serakah sekali minta 10?"

Seru Kyuhyun

"Karena Kita tidak hidup di negeri dongeng! Baiklah, aku potong 50% jadi tinggal 5 permintaan, Terima tidak terima, itu akan berlaku!" Ucap Sungmin final.

Kyuhyun mendesah jengah dengan keputusan Sungmin. Gadis ini sudah gila

" Yang pertama, kau adalah sahabatku mulai detik ini, yang lain menyusul, bye bye Kyuhyun-ee" Seru Sungmin riang sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menendang apapun yang ada di gudang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah…" ucap Sungmin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya

Kyuhyun melirik jamnya, dua setengah jam

"Kau ini doyan sekali bicara ya? Dan selama ini yang kau ceritakan hanya tentang es krim dan bunny? Oh Tuhan" Desah Kyuhyun jengah

"wae? Mereka menyenangkan"

"Bagimu! Tidak bagiku!" Marah Kyuhyun

"Kau menyebalkan!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan imut bibir mungilnya

"Dan kau membosankan!" Balas Kyuhyun

"Dasar Harboji!" Sungmin tak mau kalah

"Diamlah Kelinci Gendut! Dasar Gendut pendek!" Maki Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya

"APA KATAMU CHO! Dasar kau tiang listrik! Palang pintu berjalan! Mati kau Cho!" Seru Sungmin sambil bersiap meninju lengan Kyuhyun

"Kejar aku kalau bisa pendek" ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berlarian di trotoar sambil tertawa lepas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling terdiam saat mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain dan saling terdiam merasakan debaran menenangkan di jantung masing -masing

**To Be Continued**

Hai ^^

Author abal balik dengan FF gaje ini ^^

Terima kasih ya buat Siders, kaget loh FF sayang yang baca sampai 1000 lebih yang ngereview cuma 13 orang :'

apa ff saya gk layak di review ya? apakah saya harus menghentikan ff ini?

Terima Kasih Buat Reviewrs saya, kalian sangat menolong untuk perbaikan ff ini :D

maaf klo masih kurang disana sini u,u mohon kritik sarannya

Untuk Followers dan Favorites/? serius saya terharu ff abal saya ada yang memfavorit -nangis di pelukan Kyuhyun/?- XD

Oke, Last kembali Minta review ya :D

Klo reviewnya gk seberapa, terpaksa saya tidak melanjutkan ff ini :) 

ThanKYU ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kau menyebalkan!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan imut bibir mungilnya_

"_Dan kau membosankan!" Balas Kyuhyun_

"_Dasar Harboji!" Sungmin tak mau kalah_

"_Diamlah Kelinci Gendut! Dasar Gendut pendek!" Maki Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya_

"_APA KATAMU CHO! Dasar kau tiang listrik! Palang pintu berjalan! Mati kau Cho!" Seru Sungmin sambil bersiap meninju lengan Kyuhyun_

"_Kejar aku kalau bisa pendek" ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**If I Must Suffer Like This**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Shim Changmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Sorry for typo(s) u_u)v **

**This story is belong to me, no plagiat , no siders, welcome reviewers**

**KyuMin is belong to each other, in this story originally belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu keadaan sekolah yang masih sepi tidak menahan langkah riang seorang gadis manis yang sedang sibuk menggendong kotak bekal di tangannya. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali kepalanya menengok kedalam ruang kelas yang ia lewati. Hanya ada segelintir murid saja yang ada di kelas – kelas itu mengingat hari masih sangat pagi, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin –gadis itu-

Sesampainya di ruang kelasnya, Sungmin berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kelasnya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit menggeser pintu perlahan ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan wajah tertelungkup di meja, tidurkah?

Sungmin masuk kedalam kelasnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati meja Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama, merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan saling berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun, wajah yang begitu damai dan menenangkan. Tak berapa lama, kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka memperlihatkan obsidian kelamnya yang seketika itu membulat melihat Sungmin ada di depannya.

"Selamat pagi.." sapa Sungmin dengan senyuman khasnya

Kyuhyun tersentak bangun sampai hampir jatuh dari kursinya jika saja Sungmin tidak meraih lengannya.

"YA! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" marah Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendecakkan lidahnya sambil mencibir perkataan Kyuhyun" Berlebihan sekali.."

"Apa kau tidak sadar betapa horornya wajahmu itu?" balas Kyuhyun

"Kau kira wajahmu itu senormal apa? Kau tidak sadar diri betapa pucatnya kulitmu itu? Bahkan kau punya mata panda" Balas Sungmin tak mau Kalah

Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya membalas ucapan Sungmin tapi Sungmin keburu memulai argumentnya terlebih dulu "Dan kau tidak lihat betapa keringnya tubuhmu ini? Kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari hantu sekalipun! Ck! Cho Kyuhyun, setidaknya berkaca dulu sebelum kau memaki orang. Mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus!" tambah Sungmin

Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya kearah Sungmin "Kau ini sadis sekali" desisnya

Sungmin mengendikkan kedua bahunya acuh

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan berbohong pada orang lain tentang identitasku, bahkan teman sekelasku sendiri" Sindir Sungmin penuh penekanan di setiap katanya sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun

"Kau ingin bertengkar denganku?" Balas Kyuhyun kesal

Sungmin kembali duduk tenang di kursinya tidak peduli

Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang dia bawa. Ia berdiri menyatukan mejanya dengan meja Kyuhyun. Lalu duduk kembali dan menata semua menu di dalam kotak bekalnya di atas meja tanpa mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menerima sekotak nasi putih dari Sungmin

"Nasi" jawab Sungmin ringan

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dan mendesah kesal

Sungmin terkikik sendiri melihat sikap Kyuhyun karena menurutnya apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sangat lucu.

"Aku memasak semua ini untuk kita berdua, aku tidak suka sarapan sendiri, karena itu aku mau sarapan berdua denganmu. Appa dan Ummaku masih diluar kota" Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Kau anak tunggal?"

Sungmin menggeleng " Aku punya adik, tapi dia tinggal bersama Kakek Nenekku di ilsan" jawabnya

"Jadi kau meneleponku pagi – pagi hanya untuk ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak percaya

Sungmin mengangguk dengan memasang senyum polosnya

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melayangkan protesnya ketika Sungmin menyumpal mulutnya dengan telur gulung.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengunyah makanan. Itu terlihat cute – pikir Sungmin –

"Enak tidak?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya

Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat tanggapan Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengambil brokoli tumis dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun lagi

"aaaa.." pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengernyit jijik melihat benda berwarna hijau itu

"Tidak mau!"  
"Kenapa tidak mau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah kecewa

"Aku benci sayuran, jadi jangan coba – coba memaksaku memakan benda nista itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyumpit potongan daging di salah satu kotak.

"Huh? Tapi tadi kau memakan benda nista ini" Tanya Sungmin heran

"Mana? Aku barusan menelan telur, bukan sayur.. aku tidak sebodoh itu oke?" dengus Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengambil telur dadar yang di masaknya dan membuka isinya.

"Tapi didalamnya ada sayur-mayur Kyuhyun-aa"

Kyuhyun melotot melihat benda – benda berwarna hijau itu di dalam telur gulung yang tadi ia makan

"Dan kau bilang ini enak.." tambahnya

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Benarkah tadi dia makan sayur?

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka sayur. Setiap makan siang kau selalu menyisihkan makanan hijau ini, jadi kupikir membuatnya sedikit berbeda akan membuatmu mau memakannya" Jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca

Sambil tersenyum Sungmin melanjutkan,"Jadi aku memasak telur dadar ini dengan 2 lapis, lapis pertama tanpa sayuran, karena kau phobia sayur, pasti tidak mau makan jika ada benda nista ini, maka sayurnya aku letakkan dilapis kedua supaya kau tidak melihatnya sayurnya. Dan aku benar, kau memakannya" Seru Sungmin senang

"Kau stalkerku ya? " Sindir Kyuhyun

"Aku fansmu" Kekeh Sungmin

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku bukan Phobia sayur, aku tidak akan berteriak histeris ketika melihat benda itu. Menjijikan sekali. Aku hanya tidak suka" Jelas Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk paham,"Ayo makan lagi, nanti keburu masuk" Balas Sungmin

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka di selingi tawa dan canda di antara keduanya. Diam – diam sesekali Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang lahap menyantap sarapannya sambil tersenyum dan kembali melahap sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai kearah perpustakaan ketika sebuah lengan mengait lengannya untuk berhenti

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kaget sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal.

"Kau lagi.. kenapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun

"Ayo makan siang!" ajaknya

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun Final. Kyuhyun hendak melangkah lagi saat tangan gadis itu menariknya

"Kyunngg~~" Gadis itu – Sungmin – menggerung manja sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas

"No" Jawab Kyuhyun final

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut berusaha merayu Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah berkaca – kaca seperti akan menangis.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia bisa memiliki citra makin buruk jika membuat gadis ini menangis di koridor.

"Baik – baik.. ayo kita makan siang" Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah

Sungmin bersorak senang sambil melompat – lompat girang, setelahnya ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka di kantin.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya yang menumpuk di kolong meja saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo?" sapa Kyuhyun tanpa melihat caller id di ponselnya

"_**Baby, mau ku jemput?"**_Tanya suara di seberang

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit dan menatap layar ponselnya sejenak untuk mengecek caller id-nya

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya saat ia melihat nama kekasihnya disana.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"_**Aku sedang break, aku antar dulu setelah itu aku kembali ke kampus, bagaimana baby?" **_

"Baiklah Chwang, aku tunggu di gerbang oke?" jawab Kyuhyun

"_**Baiklah, sampai jumpa dear.. Love ya..-PIP-"**_

Sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Saat ia hendak berdiri meninggalkan mejanya, Sungmin menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa

"Kyuu.. ayo pulang bersama!" ucap Sungmin bersemangat

"Non!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu

"Changmin Hyung menungguku di bawah, aku akan pulang bersamanya hari ini" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Siapa Changmin?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah penasaran

"Kekasihku.." Jawab Kyuhyun ringan

Seketika itu pula wajah ceria Sungmin lenyap begitu saja. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Kyuhyun ketika melihat senyuman ceria di wajah Sungmin menghilang

"O-ooh.." Gumam Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, kenapa dia merasa bersalah? "Eumm.. apa kau mau menumpang?" tawar Kyuhyun "Naik mobil sepertinya lebih cepat daripada kau berjalan kaki"

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil "Tidak usah, lagipula aku mau mampir dulu.." Jawabnya

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum"Yup! Sampai Jumpa besok jelek!" Ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia berlari keluar kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ikut berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author Pov-

Sejak hari itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selalu dating pagi – pagi ke sekolah hanya untuk melakukan sarapan berdua, kadang di kelas ataupun di atap sekolah. Pribadi Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertutup berubah menjadi sedikit terbuka dengan keberadaan Sungmin di sampingnya. Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari mereka mulai terikat satu sama lain. Dimana ada Kyuhyun, disitulah Sungmin berada, Dimana ada Sungmin, disanalah Kyuhyun berada.

"Hey pendek!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin

Sungmin menoleh dengan mata mengerjap lucu

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Kyuhyun

Sungmin memasang mimic heran,"Tidak pulang bersama Changmin oppa?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun menggeleng,"Dia sedang ada ujian.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, mulutnya sudah hendak terbuka melayangkan kalimat tapi Kyuhyun sudah menahannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin

"A-a.. jangan sekali – kali mencoba untuk merampok kekasihku lagi.. " Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak merampoknya, kekasihmu sendiri yang membelikan banyak es krim untukku waktu itu"

Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Sungmin mengerjapkan kaget kedua mata bulatnya dengan bibir membentuk shape huruf "o"

"Aku sudah hampir 1 semester berada di sekelilingmu, jadi jangan coba – coba mengelabuhiku anak kelinci" kekeh Kyuhyun sambil menoyor kening Sungmin.

"ayo pulang, bukankah kita harus mampir dulu membeli buku?" Tanya Kyuhyun di selingi kekehan melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar mengikutinya dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa merawat tanaman" ucap Sungmin sambil sibuk membantu Kyuhyun member pupuk pada tanaman mawar yang hampir tumbuh kuncupnya

Kyuhyun terkekeh,"Kenapa? Apa orang tampan tidak boleh menyukai tanaman?"

"Aku hanya heran bagaimana bisa bunga – bunga cantik ini tidak mati di tanganmu" jawab Sungmin polos

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearah Sungmin,"Kau ingin berkelahi denganku?"

"Apa? Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Sungmin acuh tak acuh

"Tunggu ini selesai dan aku akan menguburmu hidup – hidup" ucap Kyuhyun sadis

" uuuuu.. takut.." kekeh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya beralih ke tanaman yang lain

"Kyuhyun-aa.. sebentar lagi kita kelas 3, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke universitas mana?" Tanya Sungmin antusias

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar tampak berpikir,"Mungkin ke Kyunghee.." Jawab Kyuhyun

"kenapa tidak ke Seoul University saja? Bukankah Changmin Oppa kuliah disana?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas," Memang kalau kekasih kemana-mana harus bersama? Itu kekasih atau perangko surat berjalan?"

"Kau ini tidak romantic sekali jadi laki-laki.." Marah Sungmin

"Susah ya punya teman yang selalu menjadi korban televisi, otaknya sudah di cuci dengan hal – hal tidak logis" decak Kyuhyun kesal

"Memang kau tidak mencintai Changmin Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Kenapa bertanya?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Ahh.. bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk

"Siapa pria yang kau sukai?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias, tapi ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti, kenapa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya menyebabkan denyut sakit di ulu hatinya?

"Kau mengenalnya.." Jawab Sungmin

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku sangat menyukainya.. dia terlihat arogan dan tidak tahu diri.. tapi dia sangat manis dan tampan.. dia suka membuat masalah ketika apa yang dia inginkan tidak tercapai.. dia egois dan lembut.. setiap berada di sampingnya, aku merasa bahagia, aku merasa dialah laki – lakiku. Tapi, dia mencintai orang lain.." Jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun berganti menatap Sungmin setelah menyimak cerita Sungmin dengan wajah kesal

"Siapa dia? Apa dia menyakitimu? Beritahu padaku biar aku hajar dia, beraninya menyakitimu"

"Dia tidak menyakitiku Kyuhyun-aa.. setidaknya sakit ini aku sendiri yang melakukannya karena ingin bersamanya.. dia cinta pertamaku.. dan yang terakhir untukku.." Jawab Sungmin

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu. Mereka saling menatap, menyelami Kristal hitam masing – masing seolah mencari ketulusan dan ketenangan di dalamnya. Entah magnet apa yang menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, perlahan dan sangat perlahan. Dahi dan Ujung hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing – masing. Keduanya sudah saling memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun bersiap mendaratkan bibir kissablenya di bibir M shape milik Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-aa! Sungmin-aa!" Seru seseorang dari depan Ruang penyimpanan tanaman

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menjauhkan diri dengan kikuk memyebabkan suasana mendadak kaku antara keduanya karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjongkok saling memunggungi seolah sibuk dengan tanaman masing – masing.

"Hey.. kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Im Songsaengnim –orang tadi-

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggeleng bersamaan tanpa mereka sadari

Im Sonsaengnim menatap keduanya bergantian dengan raut heran.

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bangkit berdiri. Sungmin sedikit menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri memunggunginya

" .. Sonsaengnim.. a..aku.. pulang dulu.." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata sambil berlari Keluar rumah kaca itu.

"hey! Cho! Aku sudah membelikan kalian berdua makan siang!" Seru Im Songsaengnim "Ck! Lil Brat"

Sungmin hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sungminnie.. apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Im Sonsaengnim

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng,"Tidak sonsaengnim.. mari makan.." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun Pov-

Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah, satu hal yang aku tahu, aku harus pergi sejauh – jauhnya dari tempat Sungmin.

Jantungku berdetak liar seiring dengan nafasku yang makin terengah hebat. Aku berdiri bersadar pada salah satu bangunan dengan keringat mengucur derah dari melipisku dan nafas menderu cepat. Tak kupedulikan tatapan orang – orang di sekitarku yang menatap aneh ke arahku.

Kuraba dada bagian kiriku dari luar blazer merahku. Disana berdetak sangat cepat dan hanyat saat menatap mata Sungmin, Gadis kelinciku.. Tunggu! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Arghh! Kau pasti sudah gila Kyu! Sungmin gadis normal, dia pasti takut padamu.. apalagi tadi kau hampir menciumnya. Oh shit!

Kubanting tasku ke trotoar sambil mengacak surai kecoklatanku.

Setelah ini, bagaimana hubunganku dan Sungmin?

-Kyuhyun Pov End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author Pov-

Pagi ini Sungmin tidak datang membawakan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin panic karena Sungmin tidak datang saat kelas hampir di mulai. Apa Sungmin marah? Menghindarinya? Kyuhyun terus mengutuk tindakannya yang kemarin hampir mencium Sungmin. Ia hampir mengunyah tempat pensilnya saat sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya

"Kau lapar ya? Maaf aku tadi kesiangan, jadi tidak membuat sarapan seperti biasa" Jawab Sungmin lemas

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin. Wajahnya yang biasa bersemu merah, bibirnya yang biasa berwarna pink cherry kini putih, Pucat

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir

"Anemiaku kambuh.." Jawab Sungmin

"kenapa sekolah bodoh?!" Marah Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum lemah,"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.." Jawab Sungmin

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun terdia sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tahu.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus saying surai hitam Sungmin yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat nafas Sungmin yang berhembus teratur.

"Aku akan menjagamu.." Lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

"Kyuunggg~~" Sungmin menggerung kesal ketika lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menyuapkan sesendok kari ke depan mulut Sungmin

"Kau tidak dengar kata dokter UKS? Kau harus makan yang banyak setelah meminum obatnya.. aaa.." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku kenyang, kau tadi memberiku sepiring penuh dan sekarang mau memberikan jatahmu? Kau mau membunuhku?!" seru Sungmin kesal

"Kau kenyang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak berdosa

"Bunuh aku tolong" ucap Sungmin sarkastik

"Kau sudah tidak pucat…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok kare kedalam mulutnya sendiri

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Setelah ini, ayo menyiram tanaman.." Ajak Sungmin yang disambut anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

Setelah kelas usai, seperti biasa, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan bersemedi di Rumah Tanaman untuk merawat "anak-anak mereka" begitulah mereka menyebut tanaman-tanaman itu karena Im Sonsaengnim mengajarkan agar memperlakukan tanaman seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-aa.. kenapa mawar ini tidak mekar – mekar?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah putus asa

Kyuhyun menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang memegang pot mawar. Ia tampak berpikir dan mengamatinya.

"Kau bandel sekali…" Marah Kyuhyun

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-aa.." Panggil Kyuhyun

"mm?"

"Apa kau tidak takut pada gay sepertiku?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku.. aku adalah seorang homosexual.." Kyuhyun menelan saliva dengan berat. Entahlah ia merasa kikuk sekarang

Sungmin mengangguk,"Aku tahu.. lalu?"

"Kau tidak jijik pada.. laki-laki sepertiku?" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

Kyuhyun terlihat gelagapan. Ternyata menghadapi Sungmin yang cerewet dan serba ingin tahu lebih mudah daripada menghadapi Sungmin yang tenang –menurut Kyuhyun-

"Aku tidak takut padamu.. dan kenapa aku harus takut? Kau juga manusia.. sama sepertiku" balas Sungmin sambil menyiram bunga – bunga itu. Kyuhyun terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin dengan air muka yang tidak terbaca.

"Meskipun kadang kau menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin melemparkan tong-tong berisi pupuk itu kearahmu.. atau memintamu berdandan sebagai nona bar ke sekolah" Sungmin menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Sungmin,"Lucu sekali nona Lee.." desis Kyuhyun.

Dengan iseng Sungmin menyemprotkan selang airnya kearah Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"HEY! Kau membuat kemejaku basah bodoh!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal

Bukannya meminta maaf, Sungmin malah tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil sesekali mengarahkan selang airnya kearah Kyuhyun lagi.

"YAISH! Anak satu ini!" Kyuhyun menggulung lengan kemejanya yang sedikit basah,"Baik, aku layani kau kelinci nakal!" Kyuhyun bersiap mengambil selang lain dan ikut mengarahkannya kearah Sungmin. Keduanya saling mengarahkan selang kearah satu sama lain sambil tertawa lepas dan lupa tugas mereka untuk merawat tanaman – tanaman itu.

"KYUMIN!"

Pekikan kesal terdengar dari arah pintu masuk yang sontak menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin "mari-menyiram-satu-sama-lain"

Im Sonsaengnim berdiri di depan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang

"Aku tidak ingat meminta kalian untuk saling menyiram satu sama lain. Apa aku juga harus membuat daftar mari memandikan KyuMin Couple huh?" Dengus guru namja dengan perawakan tinggi semampai itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mampu melongo. Mereka menoleh untuk melihat keadaan satu sama lain yang sama – sama basah kuyup sambil akhirnya mereka tertawa lucu kearah satu sama lain.

[ Flashback off]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa!" Seru seorang yeoja sambil berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Suara.

"Selamat pagi Seohyun-ssi" sapa Kyuhyun ramah

"Apa oppa sudah sarapan? Ayo sarapan bersama.." Tawar Seohyun sambil tersenyum sumringah

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng,"Tidak.. Terima Kasih.. aku sudah sarapan tadi bersama Sungmin.."

Senyum sungmringah di wajah Seohyun langsung menghilang entah kemana ketika Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Apa bagusnya gadis itu? Oppa! Sungmin itu sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu! Kenapa masih mengungkitnya?" Ucap Seohyun kesal

"Bagimu.. dia sudah meninggal.. tapi tidak bagiku!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin

"Hentikan ini semua! Kau terlihat seperti orang gila! Setiap hari datang ke pemakaman, membawakan Bunga, sarapan sambil memandangi fotonya, Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan orang yang sudah mati!" Seru Seohyun marah. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, bahkan beberapa bulirnya sudah mengalir di pipi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu bersaing dengan Sungminku karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyaingi Sungminku! Camkan itu baik-baik!" Desis Kyuhyung geram sambil berlalu meninggalkan Seohyun yang tengah menangis histeris di lobby kantornya.

-Kyuhyun Pov-  
Kuurut pelipisku yang berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya berlama – lama berada di dekat Seohyun tidak baik untuk kesehatanku.

Kulirikan pandanganku kearah pigura di samping Laptopku. Kuraih pigura itu dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Sayang.. kau baik – baik bukan disana?"

Aku terkekeh sendiri membayangkan saat ini yang tengah kuajak bicara adalah gadisku –Sungmin-

"Aku juga baik – baik saja disini bersama Sunghyun dan Sungkyu.. uri Cho Twins" Ucapku.

Tanpa sadar setetes beningku jatuh menimpa kaca pigura dimana terdapat foto Sungmin tengah memegang es krim dan tersenyum ceria kearah kamera dan aku disebelahnya tengah mencium pipinya gembilnya.

"Sungminnie…" Lirihku menahan tangis.

-Kyuhyun Pov End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Flashback Start-

"Kyunghee?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran

Sungmin mengangguk antusias sambil memamerkan kertas laporan hasil belajarnya

"Aku bisa masuk kesana tanpa tes" Ucap Sungmin Bangga

Kyuhyun mencebik,"Dasar stalker.."

"Tidak menyangkal.." Balas Sungmin jenaka

1 tahun lebih sudah mereka bersama sebagai sahabat baik. Kyuhyun menyadari perasaan sayangnya pada Sungmin telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Kyuhyun seolah tak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin di sampingnya begitu pun sebaliknya. Kini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling menjaga satu sama lain. Sayangnya hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun masih terikat dengan Changmin dan membuat mereka tidak bisa bebas menyatakan apa yang mereka rasakan dan hanya bersama, sebatas sahabat.

"Ahh.. sebentar lagi masa SMA kita sudah berakhir.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Iya, tidak terasa ya.. aku bahkan masih merasa baru masuk ke SMA ini" Kekeh Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua tidur telentang diatap sekolah sambil memejamkan mata merasakan semilir angin yang menyapu lembut permukaan wajah mereka.

"Kyuhyun-aa"

"mm?"

"Kau masih berhutang 4 permintaan padaku" ucap Sungmin ringan

Kyuhyun medengus malas dan mengundang tawa Sungmin

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Bersediakah kau terus berada disisiku?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Sungmin yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah menatapnya

"Aku ingin kita terus bersama.. seperti ini.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Ming? Kenapa belakangan ini kau pucat sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Maukah?" Tanya Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun memandang tajam kearah manik foxy Sungmin. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih tangan Sungmin menggenggamnya lembut dan disambut baik oleh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-aa"

"Ya?"

"Jika aku terlebih dulu bertemu denganmu, apa kau akan mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong! ^^

Sea is Back! Muahaha/?

Terima Kasih buat semua yang udah mereview FF abal saya :')

dan buat siders, saya tunggu ya komen kalian ^^.

curhat dikit ya boleh kan? #gkboleh/?

Ada yang nanya "Kok ada Changmin? kamu suka ChangKyu ya?"

Jawabannya adalah Saya bukan ChangKyu Shipper, saya murni JOYer, disini saya munculin Changmin karena saya lagi suka sama Drama MIMI hwaha XD tapi sayang besok udah tamat /3 adakah yang nonton drama ini? jujur aja cerita cinta pas SMA ini tuh muncul pas nonton MIMI, tapi cerita ini bukan remake MIMI loh ya ._. cuma terinspirasi cerita cinta saat SMAnya doang hehe.

Untuk chapter ini gimana? masih kurang panjangkah? atau kepanjangan? Mianhae ya u,u

jujur aja saya semangat banget ngetik chapt ini karena banyak yang ngasih support :'D 3 3

banyak yang protes karena Kyu Daddy jadi Bottom, hwaa mian ini gk selamanya kok /.\)

makasih ya semuanya yang dukung 3 3

semoga part ini gk mengecewakan readers ya T.T

last Review, Kritik, dan Saran saya tunggu ya ^^

**Special Thanks to** : 143 is 137 , kyukyu, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 , kieah joyer , mingie137 , agent137 , babyyming , TifyTiffanyLee , Yaya saya , rikarika, menie , dewi. , ChoLau137 , Chikyumin , GS , ouhji , HitaManis , abilhikmah , wonnie , Rechi , Gye0mindo , and some guest ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kyuhyun-aa"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Jika aku terlebih dulu bertemu denganmu, apa kau akan mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan_

"_Apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**If I Must Suffer Like This**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Shim Changmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Sorry for typo(s) u_u)v **

**This story is belong to me, no plagiat , no siders, welcome reviewers**

**KyuMin is belong to each other, in this story originally belong to me**

**( M or MATURE for this chapter )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Sungmin seolah hilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi, Kyuhyun berkali – kali mencoba menghubungi nomer ponsel Sungmin, tapi nomer itu tidak pernah aktif lagi sejak seminggu ketidak hadiran Sungmin di sisinya.

"Kau kemana Ming?" Desah Kyuhyun sedih

Kyuhyun menoleh ke bangku kosong yang berada di sebelahnya, tempat duduk yang biasa di gunakan Sungmin sekarang terasa hampa. 1 tahun lebih berada di dekat Sungmin membuatnya hampa ketika gadis itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia bersama Changmin sekarang. Changmin sudah bersamanya sejak ia trauma dengan hyungnya –Cho Siwon- Changminlah yang menyembuhkan traumanya dan memberinya cinta kasih dengan tulus. Tapi perasaan untuk Changmin perlahan menjadi samar untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah berat sambil memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat. Hatinya sedang kacau sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Changmin atau Sungmin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di perpustakaan. Tangannya bergerak menggeser layar touchscreen smartphonenya melihat selca miliknya bersama Sungmin. Bohong kalau dia tidak merindukan gadis mungil itu. Kyuhyun merindukannya, bahkan berulang kali Kyuhyun pergi kerumah Sungmin, tapi tak ada seorangpun disana. Apa Sungmin pindah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Kyuhyun?

"Dear?" Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di bahu Kyuhyun membuat laki – laki berkulit pucat itu sedikit tersentak kaget

"Changmin Hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut kaget

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu hmm? Tidak merindukan aku?" Tanya Changmin sambil meraih Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat lengan Changmin melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya

"H-Hyung.. jangan disini, ini masih jam sekolah.. nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Protes Kyuhyun

Tanpa mau mendengar protes kekasihnya lebih lanjut, Changmin segera melumat rakus bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, dan tangan kirinya menekan punggung Kyuhyun agar tubuh mereka saling menempel tanpa celah. Changmin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyuhyun agar lidahnya bisa melesak memasuki gua hangat milik Kyuhyun.

"Unghh.." Kyuhyun melenguh merasakan gerakan lidah Changmin di dalam mulutnya. Dengan gerakan halus, Changmin menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas meja sambil terus melumat bibir milik Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun memukul pelan bahunya, ciuman Changmin turun ke arah leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan memberi Kyuhyun kissmark disana.

"aahh.. h-hyungghh.. unghh.." Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan Changmin tengah meremas – remas juniornya di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapn memelas. Dia sedang tidak ingin melayani Changmin sekarang. Tapi yang Kyuhyun temukan di dalam manic kelam itu bukan Hyungnya, Bukan Changmin kekasihnya

"h..hyung.. aakhhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan saat Changmin meremas kuat juniornya

Tanpa membuang waktu Changmin menarik lepas celana seragam Kyuhyun beserta dalamannya sampai Kyuhyun bottomless dengan Junior yang sedikit menegang dan memerah. Kyuhyun tahu Changmin sedang marah. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan? Changminnya tidak pernah sekasar ini dalam menyentuhnya sekalipun libidonya sudah menutup akal sehatnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Changmin melahap junior Kyuhyun, menghisap dan meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Anghh.. aauhh.. h..hyung.. perlahannhh.. aahh.. " Kyuhyun megap – megap antara sakit dan nikmat di bagian kejantanannya.

"hhh.. Hyunghh.. waehh?.. aahhh.. " Punggung Kyuhyun melengkung, tangannya terkepal erat menahan nikmati rangsangan Changmin di bawah sana.

Sementara Changmin tidak menggubris apapun yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tetap sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya untuk merangsang kekasihnya. Changmin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sekesal ini pada Kyuhyun, padahal selama hampir 3 tahun mereka bersama, hubungan mereka baik – baik saja. Tapi sejak gadis "itu" muncul, Kyuhyunnya berubah. Sangat berubah. Bukan lagi Kyuhyun-nya.

Kyuhyun mengerat kuat tepian meja hingga buku – buku tangannya memutih saat ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Changmin yang menyadari apa dirasakan kekasih makin mempercepat tempo kulumannya di junior Kyuhyun.

"aanghh… hhhaa.. cumhh.. agghhh!" desah Kyuhyun kuat sembari menyemburkan cairan semennya dimulut Changmin yang langsung di telan habis oleh sang dominan

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Dengan rakus dia meraup udara untuk pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya sambil menikmati pasca orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan menatap Changmin yang sudah bottomless sepertinya. What The?! Dia tidak mau bercinta di Sekolah dalam jam efektive seperti ini.

"H..Hyung.. ja.. jangan.." Ucap Kyuhyun panic sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Changmin tengah mempersiapkan holenya dibawah sana.

"Tenanglah baby.. kita akan bermain cepat.." Jelas Changmin dengan suara berat sarat akan nafsu di dalamnya.

"ta.. aghh.. hhyunghh.. nghh" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat merasakan Changmin tengah melesakkan juniornya kedalam hole sempit milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu tegap Changmin dan mengerat kemeja Changmin untuk melampiaskan rasa perih di holenya. Tahu kekasihnya tengah kesakitan, Changmin merunduk dan melumat lembut bibir Kyuhyun sambil tangannya meraih junior Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya perlahan. Kyuhyun ikut membalas lumatan bibir Changmin sambil sesekali melenguh saat merasakan gerakan junior Changmin di holenya.

Keduanya mendesah lega saat junior Changmin sudah berhasil masuk seutuhnya kedalam hole Kyuhyun.

Changmin merunduk menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun, membiarkan hole kekasihnya itu terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya.

"Kyuhyunnie.. kau tahu bukan jika aku benci jika milikku diambil?" Tanya Changmin setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua manicnya perlahan dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang bambi eyes yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"H..Hyung.."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi.." ucap Changmin tegas.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Changmin. Keduanya saling menatap. Sang Submissive menatap mata Dominantnya dengan pandangan takut? Sementara sang dominant tengah menatap submissivenya dengan pandangan tegas sarat akan kekuasaan di dalamnya.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya menderngar pertanyaan. Manik kelamnya bergerak – gerak bingung,"a.. aku.."

Klek! Pintu perpustakaan bergeser terbuka.

"KYU… hyun.." Gadis itu seketika membulatkan mata foxynya ketika melihat posisi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Map merah yang di pegangnya terjatuh begitu saja menyebabkan isi map itu berserakan di sekitarnya. Senyum yang tadi terlukis di wajah imutnya seketika menghilang begitu saja.

"S..Sungmin?" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya membulat. Ia kaget.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya saling menatap sama – sama shock. Sungmin yang tersadar lebih dulu, dia tergagap ketika menyadari Changmin tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Am.. itu…" Jawab Sungmin kikuk,ia segera berjongkok mengumpulkan kumpulan kertas miliknya kedalam map merah yang tadi tengah ia bawa. Setelah selesai ia segera bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk dalam – dalam selama beberapa kali,"Maaf.. Permisi.." Dengan cepat Sungmin menutup pintu itu dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kyuhyun masih terdiam mencerna kejadian tadi. Apa dia salah lihat? Atau matanya memang bermasalah? Sungmin.. menangis?

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan Changmin tengah menekan kuat juniornya di dalam hole Kyuhyun dan mengenai prostatnya

"Kyuhyun.. jadilah kekasih yang baik, dan jangan coba – coba bermain di belakangku.." Desis Changmin marah.

Changmin merunduk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih kecil dibanding tubuhnya. Dengan brutal dia menggerakkan juniornya di dalam hole Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memilih membekap mulutnya agar suara erangannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Tidak ada yang mendesah dalam persetubuhan ini karena memang keduanya melakukan ini bukan karena kasih sayang. Sakit. Keduanya tengah merasakan kesakitan di hati masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memencet bell rumah Sungmin. Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin. Entah kenapa bayangan Sungmin tengah meneteskan airmata di depannya sungguh mengganggu Kyuhyun seharian ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya suara dari arah intercom

"Ming, ini aku Kyuhyun.." Jawabnya

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar ya.." Sambungan intercom terputus.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun

"Masuklah.." Undang Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima ajakan Sungmin.

"Bibi, aku kekamar ya.." Pamit Sungmin

"Baik nona muda.." Jawab pelayan paruh baya itu

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa pelayan tersebut sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Sungmin ke kamar.

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun mulai membuka Suara

"mm?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kemana kau selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja belajar Sungmin

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan aku ya?" Goda Sungmin sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Sungmin-aa.. soal di perpustakaan.. aku…"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku juga salah.. harusnya aku mengetuk pintu.." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kedua kakinya.

"Jadi benarkan kau merindukan aku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil kembali tersenyum meledek

"Iya.." Jawab Kyuhyun,"Aku merindukanmu.. ming.."

Air muka Sungmin terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah Sungmin yang masih setia dengan raut kagetnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap lembut pipi chubby Sungmin. Halus. Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ketika jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin semakin dekat, Mereka sama – sama memejamkan manic kelam mereka. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan segenap rasa yang ada dihatinya untuk Sungmin selama ini. Dengan berani bibir Kyuhyun bergerak melumat bibir Sungmin perlahan yang dibalas oleh Sungmin. Lumatan itu berubah menjadi saling menyesap bibir satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang King size milik Sungmin dan mengurung tubuh mungil itu dibawah kuasanya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih kearah kedua pipi bulat Sungmin. Mengecupnya dengan sayang. Sementara Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun di kulit wajahnya. Setelah mencium kelopak mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia terpesona melihat kedua pipi Sungmin yang merona merah, Kemudian tanpa segan ia kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dan menyesapnya dengan rakus.

"Anghh.." Sungmin sedikit memekik saat merasakan Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin dan bermain didalamnya. Kini nafas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama – sama menderu dalam ciuman mereka. AC di kamar Sungmin seolah tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

Mereka saling menatap kedalam manic masing – masing dengan nafas menderu setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"i.. itu ciuman pertamaku.." kata Sungmin setengah berbisik, wajahnya sudah merona merah.

"benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, manic kelamnya bergerak menatap ke arah lain. Kearah manapun asal bukan kedalam mata Kyuhyun.

" Maaf, harusnya ciuman itu kau berikan untuk orang yang kau sukai bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir mengingat Sungmin tengah mencintai orang lain.

"Tapi aku memang sudah memberikannya pada orang yang aku suka.." jawab Sungmin

"huh?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya pada orang yang aku suka. Cinta pertamaku.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap malu – malu kearah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tercenung sejenak mencerna ucapan Sungmin. Cinta pertama? Dirinya adalah cinta pertama Sungmin?

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat, merasa gembira ternyata Sungmin juga mencintainya. Tapi pantaskah dia?

"Ming.. aku.."

"Aku tahu.. kau sudah memiliki Changmin oppa.. " jawab Sungmin lirih."Apa kau bahagia?" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap membuka bibirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tapi Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan kalimatnya

"Aku sangat bahagia berada disampingmu.. sebagai apapun itu.. seperti apapun kau melihatku, asal di matamu pernah ada bayanganku, aku sudah merasa.. bahagia.." Jawab Sungmin.

Setetes butiran bening menetes disudut matanya. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Berkali – kali bibirnya mengecup leher putih Sungmin, sampai kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan – hisapan yang meninggalkan jejak kissmark disana.

"annghh.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda telinganya, mengigit pelan dan mengulumnya

"K..Kyuhh.. unghh.." Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasakan benda kenyal yang diyakini sebagai lidah Kyuhyun bergerak semakin liar di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan kakinya diantar kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin. Wajahnya beralih menatap Sungmin sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Dengan berani, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya kearah buah dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup oleh piyama yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"mmphh.." Sungmin mengerang ketika merasakan Sungmin Kyuhyun meremas pelan buah dadanya sambil terus melumat bibirnya. Haruskah mereka seperti ini? .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai hingga kini keduanya sudah berada dalam kondisi naked berbalut selimut. Sungmin terus mendesah ketika merasakan Kyuhyun mengulum nipplenya dengan rakus

"Anghh.. k..kyuhh.. ungghh.." Keringat sudah bercucuran dari tubuh keduanya.

Sungmin meremas bantalan tidurnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang baru kali ini didapatkannya.

Kyuhyun terus meraup dada sintal Sungmin dengan gemas sementara ketiga jarinya bergerak konstan didalam lubang vagina Sungmin. Tangannya yang lain bergerak memilin nipple Sungmin yang terabaikan.

"Kyuuhhh.. aaahh.. ssu..dahhh.." erang Sungmin frustasi karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya melakukan foreplay padanya dan sudah 2 kali Sungmin klimaks, oke hampir yang ketiga.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari dalam vagina Sungmin dan bergerak menindih tubuh berisi gadis kelincinya.

"Tolong jangan takut padaku.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. " bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih bahu tegap Kyuhyun yang sudah lembab karena keringat. Di bawah sana Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mendorong masuk juniornya ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"jika kau kesakitan.. gigit bahuku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh polos Sungmin, seolah menyodorkan bahunya pada gadis itu.

Sungmin sedikit mengangguk ragu. Apa ia masih akan hidup setelah ini? Begitulah yang dipikirkan gadis itu

Sungmin meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun melesak masuk kedalam vaginanya. Demi Tuhan ini SAKIT!

"K..Khh..Kyuhh.. aaghh.. sakit.. sa..kithh.. " Sungmin menggeliat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti di belah paksa. Sungmin menangis meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Ini benar – benar sakit dan Sungmin tidak kuat menahannya.

"Gigithh.. bahukuhhh.." Desah Kyuhyun tertahan

Sungmin tidak menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam erat, kedua tangannya mencakar bahu pucat Kyuhyun. Bibirnya terbuka ingin berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Kyuhyun mendorong kuat juniornya kedalam vagina Sungmin.

"YA TUHAN!" jerit Sungmin kesakitan

Kyuhyun langsung berinisiatif melumat bibir gadisnya dan memainkan kedua buah dada Sungmin. Bibirnya turun mencari titik sensitive Sungmin agar Sungmin sedikit melupakan sakitnya. Setelah cukup lama dengan posisi itu, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin mulai rileks, Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan membuat gadisnya mulai mendesah nikmat di bawah kuasanya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin menggila saat mendengar Sungmin mendesahkan namanya berulang kali hingga mereka mencapai klimaksnya masing – masing sambil menjeritkan nama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin masih tidur meringkuk di pelukannya. Gadis itu masih tertidur pulas dan Kyuhyun betah berlama – lama menatap wajah damai Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin. Ia beranjak bangun setelah membetulkan letak tidur Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh bangga melihat bercak darah di sprei pink milik Sungmin. Dia yang pertama untuk Sungmin. Dan Sungmin adalah gadis pertama yang bercinta dengannya. Apakah ini impas? Pantaskah dia untuk Sungminnya?

Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil celana dan kemeja seragamnya, lalu memakainya asal. Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sungmin. Banyak pigura – pigura lucu yang berisi foto Sungmin dengan keluarganya, adiknya, atau dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun meraih sebuah pigura berwarna pink dengan ornament sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman, didalam pigura itu terdapat fotonya dan Sungmin yang tengah berlumuran krim cake. Kyuhyun ingat foto ini diambil saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun tahun lalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan hatinya menghangat karena Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti di meja belajar Sungmin ketika melihat map yang tadi ingin Sungmin tunjukan padanya. Di depan map tersebut tertulis nama Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum hendak meraih map yang menandakan Sungmin sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Kyunghee sepertinya. Tinggal menunggu administrasi sekolah selesai dan mereka akan segera menjadi mahasiswa baru, tapi map lain yang jatuh di bawahnya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Kyuhyun berjongkok memastikan tulisan di depan amplop cokelat tersebut.

Tangan bergerak meraih amplop cokelat itu.

"Seoul National Hospital?" Ucap Kyuhyun melavalkan setiap hurufnya

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

Apa dia harus melihatnya? Apa isi surat ini? Kenapa Sungmin ke rumah sakit?

Kyuhyun melihat amplop tersebut sudah terbuka. Kyuhyun mengambil Surat kecil di dalamnya dan membaca setiap detailnya.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Matanya nyalang memerah karena shock. Benarkah ini? Dia pasti bermimpi. Dia yakin dia sedang bermimpi.

[ Flashback off].

.

.

.

.

.

"tok tok tok!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat pandangannya dari laptopnya dan menatap pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk" Jawab Kyuhyun

Setelah memerintahkan orang tersebut masuk, muncullah Sulli, sekretarisnya

"Ah! Nona Choi, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Maaf tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu tuan, saya sudah mengatakan tuan tidak bisa diganggu, tapi.." jawab Sulli takut – takut

"Hey, aku tidak mengigit.." Canda Kyuhyun,"Suruh tunggu sebentar, aku akan menemuinya setelah ini" Jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

"Baik tuan" Jawab Sulli sambil pamit undur diri.

Kyuhyun men-shut down laptopnya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya untu menemui tamunya.

Pria itu berdiri menatap jalan Seoul dari balik kaca ruangan yang ia masuki, menurut gadis bernama Sulli tadi, Kyuhyun memintanya menunggu disini.

"Cho Brat!" kekehnya

CKLEK!

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tegas Kyuhyun

"Eumm… maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu memunggunginya

Lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun

"Hai BabyKyu.." Sapanya sambil menyunggingkan evil smirknya

"Changmin Hyung?!" Pekik Kyuhyun senang

"Lama tidak berjumpa little Brat" Jawab Changmin disertai cengiran khasnya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di kantin kantor Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Changmin

"Oh Hyung, sejak kapan kau suka berbasa – basi?" Desah Kyuhyun malas

Changmin tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

" Aku serius bodoh.. " Ucap Changmin sambil menyesap Kopinya

"Aku 50:50 " Jawab Kyuhyun jenaka

"Aku tadi sudah menemui Minnie-ku.." Ucap Changmin

Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal,"Carilah Sungminmu sendiri. Dia milikku" dengus Kyuhyun.

Changmin makin tertawa melihat sikap childish Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Cho twins? Mereka sehat?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sunghyun.. semakin hari semakin mirip dengan ibunya.. Cantik"

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai anakmu sendiri?" tebak Changmin asal

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Changmin,"Aku tidak sebejat itu Shim!" desis Kyuhyun

"kau sendiri? Bagaimana jepang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Changmin tersenyum,"Biasa saja.. "

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya.

"Pada kenyataannya, kita pernah saling mencintai, lalu saling membenci karena mencintai gadis yang sama.. jika kau menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku setelah Sungmin meninggal, cukup berkaca pada dirimu bukan?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi cangkir kopinya. Sungminnya yang manis. Sungminnya yang lucu. Sungminnya yang cantik. Ibu dari buah hatinya.

.

,

,

,

,

,

[Flashback On]

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak dipedulikannya orang – orang yang mencacinya karena bertabrakan dengannya. Satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Bertemu Sungmin. Eunhyuk berkata hari ini Sungmin akan pindah entah kemana. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu Changminlah yang menyuruh Sungmin untuk merujuk ke rumah sakit di kota Seoul yang lebih canggih karena keadaan Sungmin sudah sangat parah. Changmin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa angka harapan hidup Sungmin semakin menipis karena antibody Sungmin sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Kanker darah yang di derita Sungmin sudah semakin mengkhawatirkan. Sungmin memang dirujuk kerumah sakit diseoul beberapa waktu lalu, itulah mengapa Kyuhyun menemuka surat dari rumah sakit Seoul. Sejak kejadian Sungmin memergokinya dan Changmin di perpustakaan, Changmin memutuskan magang di rumah sakit tempat Sungmin di rawat dan membantu dokter ahli yang menangani Sungmin.

Nafas Kyuhyun makin menderu sesak, airmatanya berlomba meluncur dari kedua matanya.

Saat Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumah Sungmin, sebuah mobil sedan hitam bergerak pelan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar mobil itu ketika melihat Sungminnya perlahan menjauh. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga mencoba mengejar sungminnya.

"MING!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari mengerja mobil Sungmin.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sungmin berbalik. Manic foxynya melotot melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengejarnya.

"Sungmin! Sungmin tunggu! Ahjussi! Tolong hentikan mobilnya! Sungmin!" Kyuhyun terus berlari dan memukul cap mobil Sungmin agar mobil itu berhenti. Air matanya terus mengalir membayangkan Sungminnya akan pergi.

"Ahjussi! Tolong berhenti! Aku mohon! Sungmin jangan pergi!" Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungminnya

Sungmin membuka kaca mobilnya, ia melongokan kepalanya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa seperti ini. Melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ingin meraihnya, "Appa.. appa berhenti! Kasihan Kyuhyun appa!" Raung Sungmin pilu.

Seolah tuli, dengan airmata berderah tuan Lee makin mempercepat laju mobilnya

"APPA!" Pekik Sungmin sambil menangis histeris.

"Sungmin! Tidak! Tuan Lee!" Mata Kyuhyun mulai nyalang melihat mobil Sungmin semakin menjauh. Sebentar lagi tanganya meraih tangan Sungmin. Sedikit lagi.

Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas aspal, kakinya sudah tidak mampu mentolerir lagi.

"KYUU!" Pekik Sungmin saat mobil itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

Kyuhyun terengah. Air matanya makin deras mengaliri pipinya. "Jangan pergi Ming.. " Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "Kenapa? Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi kan? Kenapa sekarang kau pergi? Apa kau takut padaku ming? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan satu kata saja.. aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekali saja.. aku hanya minta satu kesempatan.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu ming.. hanya itu.." Kyuhyun menangis pilu di atas aspal yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di rumah kaca. Memutar semua memori saat Sungmin masih di dekatnya. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"_**Kyuhyun-aa, lihat cacingnya menggeliat!"**_

Ia tersenyum pedih seolah melihat bayangan Sungmin tengah menunjuk kesalah satu pot yang entah kenapa penuh oleh cacing.

"_**Kyuhyun-aa.. lihatlah, bunganya tumbuh kuncup!"**_

Kyuhyun duduk berjongkok di depan salah satu bunga yang Sungmin rawat dengan tekun hingga bunga itu mengeluarkan kuncup dan mekar. Kyuhyun inget bagaimana Sungmin sepanjang hari menyombongkan dirinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"_**Kyuhyun-aa.. ayo sarapan bersama"**_

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengerat kemejanya. Tempat jantungnya berdetak nyeri.

"_**Kau adalah sahabatku mulai detik ini!" **_

Kyhyun makin terisak hebat saat satu persatu bayangan Sungmin muncul di kepalanya. Tangannya makin meremas kuat kemeja dan blazernya

"_**Jika aku terlebih dulu bertemu denganmu, apa kau akan mencintaiku?"**_

Airmata Kyuhyun makin deras menganak di pipinya. Hatinya begitu sakit kehilangan Sungminnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin berada di samping Sungminnya, itu saja, salahkah ia?

"_**Cinta pertamaku.."**_

Sesak. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun Kyuhyun merasa kesulitan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan kehilangan Sungminnya akan semenyakitkan ini.

"_**Aku sangat bahagia berada disampingmu.. sebagai apapun itu.. seperti apapun kau melihatku, asal di matamu pernah ada bayanganku, aku sudah merasa.. bahagia.."**_

"Arrrrghhhh!" Kyuhyun meraung pilu. Tangannya memukul – mukul dadanya yang sesak

"Ming kembali ming.. aku mencintaimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah mengingat Sungminnya sedang berjuang sendirian melawan penyakitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-137-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun-aa"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Jika aku terlebih dulu bertemu denganmu, apa kau akan mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan_

"_Apa?"_

_Sungmin terdiam menatap langit._

_Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin erat._

"_Jika aku bertemu terlebih dulu denganmu, aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan memberikan seluruh perhatianku untukmu, memusatkan duniaku padamu, memberikan semua hatiku untukmu.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum_

"_Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun_

"_Tentu saja. Selama kau tetap berada di sisiku, selama itulah kebahagianku terus hidup"Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Hello semuanya ^^

author abal balik,, hehe nih yang minta post kilat, dan buru2/?

saya post kilat, tapi janji review ya ^^

welcome juga buat new reader, maaf klo ff-nya kurang greget u,u

gimana feel sedihnya? dapet gk? nggk ya? u,u

maaf klo NC-nya jelek.. author kurang tau NC yang keren itu gmna #dusta/?

maaf juga gk bisa nyebutin thanks to-nya one by one u,u author janji next chapt ya? -puppy eyes failed-

ohh iya, buat yang nanya, author harap jawabannya udah kalian temuin di ff ini, klo belum kejawab sampe ending, nta author jelasin XD

oke sekian cuap cuap author abal ini ^^

Thanks to all my reader, reviewer, Favorit, dan Followes ^^

Buat yang sider, di tunggu ya komennya :) 

Last, Mind to Review? :)

see ya at next chapt ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"_Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun_

"_Tentu saja. Selama kau tetap berada di sisiku, selama itulah kebahagianku terus hidup"Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**If I Must Suffer Like This**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Shim Changmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Sorry for typo(s) u_u)v **

**This story is belong to me, no plagiat , no siders, welcome reviewers**

**KyuMin is belong to each other, in this story originally belong to me**

**( Song of this fict Super Junior KRY – Stop Walking By )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ 2 years later ]

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di trotoar kota Seoul. Sesekali kakinya bermain dengan gundukan salju yang ia lewati. Uap nafas terus berlompatan dari hidung dan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa keadaan saat itu memang benar – benar dingin. Sudah 2 tahun sejak Sungmin meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, bahkan semua orang seolah menutupi keberadaan Sungmin. Sudah 2 tahun pula ia berusaha mencari Sungmin, tapi nihil. Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya? Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan kedua manic tajamnya. Hatinya selalu berdenyut nyeri setiap kali mengingat Sungmin. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan mantel dan syalnya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya sambil memeluk sebuah kotak. Kotak berwarna babypink yang dititipkan untuk diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Kotak milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk diatas kasurnya, ia kembali membuka isi kotak itu seperti 2 tahun lalu saat Eunhyuk memberikan kotak ini padanya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah foto. Foto yang diambil 5 bulan setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya. Foto USG. Ya, Sungminnya tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi foto dua gumpalan daging itu. Babynya kembar. Dia adalah calon Ayah. Kyuhyun membaca kembali Surat yang ditulis oleh Sungmin untuknya.

_Kyuhyun-aa.. menurut dokter baby kita kembar laki – laki.._

_Apa kau bahagia? Aku juga sangat bahagia Kyu.._

_Mari merawat baby Cho bersama – sama ^^_

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes. Ini sudah surat 2 tahun lalu.. Sungminnya sekarang pasti sudah melahirkan baby mereka.

"hey baby.. apa yang sedang ummamu lakukan? Apakah dia masih cerewet?" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Ayah macam apa dia? Sungmin meregang nyawa melahirkan buah hati mereka dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu keberadaan mereka, bahkan hingga detik ini.

Air mata Kyuhyun terus menetes mengingat betapa bahagianya ia dan Sungmin dulu, bagaimana Sungmin yang cerewet selalu merecokinya, bagaimana Sungmin berusaha membuat Kyuhyun memakan sayuran, bagaimana Sungmin membawanya kembali menjadi namja normal seutuhnya, yah, Kyuhyun sudah berpisah dengan Changmin sejak kepergian Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersandar pada headboard kasurnya. Pikirannya kembali saat dia masih berdua bersama Sungmin.

"Ming.. kenapa begini?" bisik Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tertawa getir,"Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, aku tak berpikir kita akan berakhir seperti ini" Kyuhyun kembali mentertawakan dirinya.

Sesak. Sakit. "Aku merindukanmu ming.. Aku tidak sanggup jika begini.. kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu? Apa kau masih berada di langit yang sama denganku? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu jika aku akan bahagia jika kau tetap disampingku?" apa yang kau inginkan Tuhan?" Isak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk foto USG yang di berikan Sungmin 2 tahun lalu. Kyuhyun merasa dunianya sudah lama hilang bersama Sungmin. Apakah tak ada kesempatan untuknya? Semenit saja?.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya setelah pulang kuliah, Kyuhyun menyempatkan mampir membeli beberapa Buku managemen di toko buku. Saat sedang asik memilih buku, ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun menatap layarnya sebentar sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yo Hae!" sapa Kyuhyun

"…_**.."**_

"Apa?! Hey! Katamu dosen itu tidak akan ke kampus hari ini!" Kyuhyun Panik

"…_**.!"**_

"ahmm.. oke, aku sampai kampus 20 menit lagi, tahan dosen itu sampai aku kembali, bye!" Kyuhyun menutup panggilannya dan berlari kekasir untuk membayar buku yang dibelinya.

"Semuanya 30.000 won" Ucap si penjaga Kasir.

Kyuhyun meraih dompetnya dan membayar buku yang dibelinya tanpa menoleh, Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar untuk menemui dosen mata kuliahnya, padahal jika Kyuhyun mau tenang dan menunggu sebentar lagi..

"Seulgi-aa, Shiftmu sudah selesai, sekarang shiftku.."

Seulgi –si penjaga kasir- menoleh dan tersenyum kearah "eonnienya"

"Ahh.. Sungmin Eonni, kau mengagetkanku.. dimana babymu? Aku merindukan mereka" Ucap Seulgi penuh semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum,"mereka dirumah, nanti mampirlah jika sempat.. sekarang pergilah, kekasihmu sudah menunggu" ucap Sungmin sambil menyorongkan dagunya kearah seorang namja.

Seulgi tersenyum kikuk,"Eonni,aku duluan ya dengan Jaehyun oppa?" Pamit Seulgi

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum,"Oke, hati – hati ya.." Ucap Sungmin sambil membalas lambaian tangan Seugli dan Jaehyun.

"Selamat sore, Semua totalnya 50.000 won nona.." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Andai saja Kyuhyun mau bersabar dan menunggu sebentar, dia akan menemukan Sungminnya hari itu juga.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil mencoret – coret kertas polos di bindernya. Entah apa saja yang di torehkan pada kertas itu. Tangannya bergerak, tetapi matanya tidak mengamati tulisannya sendiri.

"Kyu!"

Seruan dan tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan panjangnya. Matanya bergerak tak fokus dan berkedip cepat beberapa saat

"uuhh.. ya?"

Pria yang tadi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya terkekeh

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" Tanya Donghae –pria tadi- sahabat Kyuhyun

"tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Donghae to the point sambil sedikit menggeser kursinya mendekati kursi yang Kyuhyun duduki

Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Donghae, satu alisnya naik dan wajahnya mengerut bingung "Gadis apa?"

"Ya gadis itu.." Jawab Donghae

"Itu apa?" Kyuhyun makin bingung

"Gadis yang disitu.." Ucap Donghae

"Disitu dimana?" Ucap Kyuhyun gemas. Pasalnya, dia tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya ini

"Kau ini ternyata bodoh ya kalau di luar kelas ckckck" sinis Donghae

"Bukan aku yang bodoh, kaunya saja yang kelewat idiot!" maki Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya

"Luar biasa sekali.." Jawab Donghae kesal

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak acuh, ia kembali mencoret – coret kertasnya tanpa mempedulikan Donghae.

"Aku penasaran, siapa gadis itu.. sepertinya dia bukan mahasiswi kampus kita.." Celoteh Donghae

"Sebenarnya yang kau maksud itu gadis yang mana sih?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal

Donghae memutar malas kedua bola matanya dan merebut kertas yang tadi Kyuhyun coret – coret

"Gadis ini.. yang selalu kau gambar.." Ucap Donghae sambil menunjukkan hasil gambar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget melihat hasil coretannya. Ia menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya mengingatnya. Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan mengerang sakit saat merasakan benda keras menghantam kepalanya.

"HEY!" marah Kyuhyun pada Donghae

"Berhenti mengacuhkan aku tuan sok tampan! Aku bertanya, siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Donghae

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau itu istriku ikan badut!" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Aku serius Cho! Sejak tahun pertama kuliah, kau selalu menggambar gadis ini dalam keadaan melamun.. aku ini sahabatmu, bisakah sedikit terbuka?" marah Donghae

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba – tiba ia merasa lelah.

Donghae masih disana. Sabar menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun

"Namanya Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin.." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih

Donghae masih diam. Memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil sesekali mengamati sketsa wajah cantik seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis itu.

"Aku bertemu dia saat kami kelas 2 SMA.. dia.. gadis yang cantik.. dia.. ibu anakku.." lanjut Kyuhyun lirih. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya memanas

"Ibu anakmu? Kalian sudah menikah?" Tanya Donghae kaget

"Jika aku bisa, itulah yang akan aku lakukan 2 tahun lalu saat tahu dia tengah mengandung anakku.. tapi sayangnya.. kami berpisah.." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae

"Dia pindah ke sini.. ke seoul.. aku sudah mencarinya.. kemanapun.. tapi.. Tuhan menyembunyikannya dariku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat perpisahannya dengan Sungmin yang terjadi hanya dalam sekejapan mata.

Donghae menatap prihatin temannya itu. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk menguatkan namja Cho itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Nyonya Lee –Ibu Sungmin-

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Ne eomma, aku hanya sehari semalam disana, besok pagi pulang" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum

Nyonya Lee ikut tersenyum, tapi jelas tergambar guratan sedih disana. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi chubby putrid semata wayangnya ini

"Jangan lupa rajin minum obatmu.. arraso?"

Sungmin mengangguk,"ne eomma..aku pergi sekarang ne? maaf merepotkan eomma dengan si kembar.." Ucap Sungmin sungkan

"Anak nakal! Merepotkan apa? Mereka cucu eomma kan?" balas Nyonya Lee

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Ia menghampiri kedua aegya kembarnya

"Eomma pergi ne? jangan nakal arraso?" pesan Sungmin sebelum mengecup kening kedua buah hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari kereta sambil membetulkan letak mantel dan syalnya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak tali tasnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki keluar dari stasiun sambil matanya mengamati kesana kemari. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari sudut bibirnya saat mengingat masa – masa SMAnya dulu, kelam tapi bahagia. Karena dalam kekelaman itu, ada Sungmin. Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat Sungminnya. Kenapa sekarang Sungmin seperti mencuri hidupnya?

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia sampai di depan gerbang SMAnya dulu. Tempat ia bertemu Sungmin, jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin, dan tempat dia kehilangan Sungmin.

Kakinya terayun begitu saja memasuki halaman sekolah. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari sana. Kaki kembali berjalan, kali ini menuntunya menuju Rumah kaca, tempat ia dan Sungmin dulu merawat bunga bersama – sama. Apa takdirnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap takjub bunga – bunga di depannya. Cantik. Ia tidak pernah berpikir tempat ini akan menjadi secantik sekarang. Kerja kerasnya kah? Sungmin menggeleng sambil terkekeh geli dengan kenarsisan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menunduk dan memetik dua tangkai bungan mawar berwarna merah biru keunguan.. Mawar Teddybear. Sungmin ingat dulu dia dan Kyuhyun selalu menggerutu karena bunga ini tak kunjung kuncup, tapi sekarang..

"Sungmin?"

Tubuh Sungmin membeku seketika. Suara itu.. mungkinkah..

"Kau.. Lee Sungmin kan?" Tanya Suara itu.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin cepat menuju kearahnya dan meraih bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya begitu saja.

Manic keduanya membulat sempurna saat bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa.. kau.. disini?" Tanya Sungmin lirih

Pria itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Minnie-ku" jawab Pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**_Next Chapt.._**

_"Apakah aku sudah memberimu waktu yang berat? Apa kau lelah menungguku?"_

_"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha melupakanmu, semakin besar hati dan pikiranku menginginkanmu"_

_"Tidak cukupkah hanya ada aku untukmu? "_

_"Apa kau ingin aku membunuh diriku sendiri Lee Sungmin?"_

_"DIA ANAKMU!"_

_Annyeong! ^^_

_Author balik, adakah yang kangen ff ini? #gkada ._._

_hehe, udah lama gk update ff ini u,u sampe jamuran/?_

_mian ya readerdeul, author lagi banyak tugas kuliah, jadi ya begitulah #alibi_

_hehe, maaf ya chap ini pendek u,u idenya cuma sampai situ karena 2 chapt lagi ff ini tamat ^^_

_Gomawo, thanKYU, terima kasih banyak banyak banyak ya buat yang udah komen dari readerdeul :'3 _

_komen kalian bener2 masukan buat saya :'3_

_adakah yang belum paham alur ceritanya? end chapt bakal admin jelasin, tanya aja bingung dibagian mana ^^_

_next chap janji bakal dipanjangin ^^v_

_sekian ya cuap cuap author kacangan ini_

_sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat semua komentator atau reviewer -bow bareng ChangKyuMin-_

_Last, mind to Review or Comment at Comment box down below ^^_

_See-ya at the next Chapt ^^_


End file.
